


the Punishment

by electronic_elevator



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Diapers, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, M/M, Public humilation, Punishment, enema, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: There was an instant about thirty minutes ago where Maxie had realized he'd fucked up, plucked the last straw so to speak. At about twenty-nine minutes and fifty-eight seconds ago, Archie decided it was time to put Maxie in his place, and bodily transported him to their bathroom to administer a punishment to do so.An explanation of the dubcon tag: Maxie hates every second of this but could safeword out at any time, at which point Archie would bend over backwards to get him feeling comfortable and safe again. However, that background is not explicitly covered in the fic, leaving it in the dubious zone. // Written June 2019.





	the Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite possibly the grossest fic I've written in recent years. It crosses the line into "I wouldn't condone this in real life" due to the fact that it has a high potential of exposing vanilla/otherwise unwilling people to kink play. 
> 
> This is the third in a loose series that's developing (of a particular pair of Maxie and Archie) but I'm not posting them in order.

“Please — don’t— Archie, please don’t do this, I will literally do _anything_ else. Archie, pl—“ Maxie cut himself off as Archie, seeming to completely ignore him, opened the car door and got out. Maxie squirmed in his seat. His stomach was already cramping. He could hear himself crinkling every time he moved. Having never taken an enema before, he wasn’t sure exactly what to expect, but was obviously too late to avoid messing himself — in a diaper no less — but he was absolutely desperate to not be brought into the mall to do so. Archie had rounded the car and was standing, looking somewhat impatient, outside Maxie’s door. 

At the risk of further punishment, Maxie stayed put, trying to clear the panic off his face long enough to try his best puppy dog look. Archie was having none of it and, seeing his husband was going to be as least as stubborn than usual, opened his door for him. 

Maxie hissed, “Archie, _please_ — this is a public place there are—“ before having to cut himself off again as a family walked by. 

“Children?” Archie gave him a pointed look, suggesting _unlike you, here in a diaper and throwing a fit?_ , and Maxie quailed. “Better keep quiet, then. C’mon, we’re going in,” Archie commanded, grabbing his arm.

“I can— I can get up myself!!” Maxie huffed, cringing at the crinkling as he got out of the car. He could feel himself blushing and hated how out of control he felt. His palms were clammy; he was sweating and the _goddamned_ cramping all combined wouldn’t let him forget his predicament. “Archie— it— hurts,” he complained, digging his nails into his palms as the added pressure from gravity threatened to force his mess out. 

Archie steadied him, giving a low hum before replying, “It’s supposed to. You’re being punished, remember?” With a hand on the small of Maxie’s back, he coaxed him forward.

Maxie grit his teeth, embarrassed by the reminder and determined to not give anything away to the passersby. “Where are you going, anyway?”

“Oh, I dunno. I could use a new shirt or two. Might wander around a bit after that, maybe check out the sporting goods store.” 

Now nearing the doors, Maxie’s mind raced, analytic as always. He was rapidly losing ground. There were too many people around to beg to stay in the car. The obvious way to proceed would be trying to hold it in the wild hope that he could make it home, but it seemed that Archie’s intent really was to linger until Maxie was forced to mess himself. And if he was being realistic, it was nearly impossible already. Most of his concentration was diverted to holding it, to not waddling (or, waddling minimally; the diaper was obnoxiously thick) as he walked, to keeping his face disinterested and neutral. But, then, should he just go now? Spare himself the pain? Standing, the pressure on its own was painful; the mounting cramps were getting to the point that he had to bite his lip — and suddenly the worst yet hit, and he hissed, stumbling to a stop, clenching every muscle in his body and forcing himself to remain upright. 

“Doing alright, babe?” Archie asked, lovingly rubbing Maxie’s arm. Maxie wrenched it away. Archie put him in this situation and he wasn’t about to be all warm and cuddly to him, as nice as it might be to be comforted amidst the unpleasantness. 

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh? Y’know, I thought the great Maxie would hold out a little longer, but if you alre—“

“THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT.” Insinuating he’d messed himself mere steps into the mall. Like a child. His face burned. 

So. Going on purpose was no longer an option. He huffed, ignoring the pain and pushing past Archie to walk stiffly into the store he typically bought clothes from. Panic was rising in Maxie’s chest; he knew he was on the brink of losing control. 

Archie followed far more leisurely, smirking. 

———

“What about this one, babe? I think it’d look hot on me.” 

This was perhaps the fifth shirt Archie had picked up, perused, dragged all the way to the mirror, thoroughly examined, parading about, and asked Maxie’s opinion on before putting it back. Maxie had followed him over the first time but now stood against a wall, casting paranoid glances at the other shoppers, none of whom were near them. 

Archie would’ve thought that meant he’d released his enema if it weren’t for the periodic muffled groans and increasingly crazed look in his eyes. No, he just must be actually that paranoid that someone would be able to tell. 

“Babe! C’mon, you gotta give me your opinion.” 

“You look just marvelous, darling, why don’t you buy it? and we can leave,” he said flatly, through gritted teeth. 

“You’re not looking!” Archie pouted. “Come over here and give it a good look for real.” 

For a half second, a pathetic look crossed the smaller man’s face. Reduced to such a state that walking 15 feet might be his undoing, and he knew it. Archie grinned, all sharp teeth, and readjusted his stance to make it clear he wasn’t moving. 

“Archie,” Maxie said quietly. 

“Maxie.” Archie said, a challenge in his voice.

A dark, furious look crossed Maxie’s face and it was with defiance that he took the first step forward, which immediately fell away as his overtaxed body overrode his manual control. He hissed audibly as the first bit of mess forced its way out. The disgust was evident on his face; the enema made it all liquid mush, so it immediately spread out to coat his backside. He froze.

“Keep going,” Archie murmured, glancing around to make sure no one was too close. “Come here.” 

Maxie whimpered, but kept walking. He was still trying to hold it but each step forced more out. By the time he got to Archie he wanted to cry at how disgusting he felt and how sure he was that the whole damn store could hear, could see, could smell what he’d done. But, with well-practiced self discipline, he halted it at a mere pricking at his eyes. 

“All done?” 

Maxie didn’t respond.

“I asked a question. Are you done?”

Maxie bit his lip, refusing eye contact. “I don’t think so.”

“Hm. What do you think of the shirt, though?”

He got only a glare in return. 

“Augh, Maxie. If you won’t give me yer opinion I’ll just have to go try it on…” 

Maxie grimaced, his body betraying him once more by pushing out yet more mess. “IT’S FINE, ARCHIE.”

“Well, if yer not done anyway…” he grumbled.

“Just — wait, then, just—I’ll — I want to go home, Archie, please take me home,” Maxie said weakly, before grabbing onto Archie’s arms for balance. He closed his eyes and bit his lip hard, squatting back just a little, and pushed the last of the mess into his already-sagging diaper with a poorly-stifled grunt. “I’m done,” he said, clearly humiliated.

Archie, stiffening in his pants, had clearly enjoyed the spectacle. He tossed the shirt somewhat carelessly onto the rack it came off. “Alright. Alright, let’s head back to the car.”

———

It was even harder to walk now. Forcing himself to walk normally only served to smush the mess around but he absolutely couldn’t waddle through the mall. It didn’t help that Archie was urging him along at a just slightly faster than typical pace, periodically murmuring things like “you did good” or “almost there, babe.” Maxie was terrified that one of the myriad of shoppers would stop him, or say something. But, they made it to the car without incident. 

Maxie stood at the car, giving Archie a look. “I can’t sit down.”

“You can’t? Didja break something while I wasn’t looking?”

“Archie, you can’t seriously expect—“ and then a group of teenagers walked by and he fell silent. Nope, this was not a fight worth having within hearing of the cruelest age group. Archie chuckled, amused at his reaction. 

He took a second more to hem and haw about it, trying to find some way out of it, but he was forced to conclude there is really only one way to sit in a car. Gingerly, he lowered himself into the passenger seat. During the walk through the mall the mess had already spread as far as it was going to, but sitting in it kept it pressed against him and made him feel utterly defeated and thoroughly disgusting. 

Archie, satisfied that Maxie was settled, crossed to the driver’s side. 

“So, Maxie, have you learned your lesson?” 

Maxie snarled. “I never fucking want to do this again.” 

Archie cleared his throat. “So. Maxie. Have you learned your lesson?” 

Maxie crossed his arms with as much drama as he could muster without shifting position whatsoever. “I’ve learned my lesson,” he grumbled. “Please can we go home.”

“That’s good to hear. Let’s get you home and cleaned up; it’s stinking up the car,” Archie teased, provoking a disgruntled and angry _harrumph_ , before pulling out of the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what Maxie did to deserve this, but it must’ve been something awful. I tried to think of something but this is pretty harsh and I couldn't come up with a crime to suit the punishment. Nonetheless I decided to write it anyway bc I'm a horny bastard! As such it's not a perfect work!


End file.
